


Blue like the Sky

by Sookiestark



Series: Colors of Westeros [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 01:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19687069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Jessamyn Redfort thinking on Lady Arryn's recent death and their life together





	Blue like the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I love the two of them!! Since we know so little about Jessamyn, I am making her a bit younger than Jeyne.

I watch from my rooms the world outside the Redfort. It has taken me some time to grow accustomed to living on the ground again. Here, the air is heavy, rich with oxygen and so many smells; flowers, animals, shit, mud. For years, when I looked outside, all I could see was the blue expanse of forever sky. Up there, the air smells cold and clean. How grand it was to live among that bright blue all around the Eyrie! We were like the Gods themselves in the sky and we could forget the world below.

Blue like her eyes...Blue like the sky. Blue like the background of her sigil blowing on the breeze. Endless Blue.

I was sent to be her attendant at sixteen. My father felt the Redforts had been forgotten and he wanted us to carve a place out again, as it was when were the First Men and second only to the Royces. At least, that is how my father spoke. He had such desires for his children. Perhaps, I might bend the ear of the Lady of the Vale to House Redfort and my father’s wishes.

I laugh to think about how Jeyne would whisper against my collar bone with her fingers deep inside me, sweaty and skin flushed, “Jess... Tell me what you want.. Tell me what you want me to do…”

O, the words I would whisper back in the endless blue. They were not my father's wishes... How could my father ever know when he sent me to the Eyrie? My father was not the kind of man who ever would have understood. Father died on the fields of battle during the Dance with rumors of what I was to Lady Jeyne, swirling in the camp. 

When I came to the Eyrie to be her attendant, breathless and dizzy from the thin air, I was sixteen, fresh-faced and red-haired. It was the year that Princess Helaena had the twins and all said it was a good sign of prosperity and peace. The peace did not come. Not for the Vale. Not for Jeyne. 

I remember standing in the High Hall that first day, as Jeyne sat in her weirwood chair and I was breathless, just to look at her.

Jeyne Arryn was a woman separated from other women. Lady Jeyne was a constant warrior, always fearless, always brave. After all, she fought for her seat her whole life, fighting against powerful men who did not think women have the heart to rule. Jeyne told the Lords of the Vale she might have been born a woman but she had the heart of a Lord and she would rule. Jeyne had the heart, too much heart. Regardless of her fighting, she loved to laugh, to dance, to enjoy life.

The Maiden of the Vale never forgot her people regardless of how high she lived in the sky. She would look from her balcony in the easternmost tower and say to me, “I can see as far as Gulltown. I can see all of them and I worry for the simplest of them. Do they have food and shelter? Do they have shoes?”

Her worry for her people and her constant fighting for her seat led her to her early grave. But I was the only one who saw how it affected her. To the rest of the world, she was the fearless competent ruler who never seemed afraid. Jeyne was the one brave enough to shelter Lady Rhaena throughout the war, regardless of the Greens and their threats. Jeyne was there when Morning was hatched and laughed at the sight. It was Jeyne who told Daemon Targaryen to leave the Vale the Runestone would not be his, even as Caraxes stood behind him. Again, it was Jeyne flirted so shamelessly with the Prince of Dragonstone that he turned as red as a berry, while they talked of the coming war.

It was Jeyne, fearless and wise, who had whispered in my ear, “Time will leave us. We should act.”

It had been after she had locked her cousin, Arnold, in the sky cells. He had called her unnatural, mannish, a whore, a deviant. I could see in her eyes that it troubled her. As I helped her undress for bed, I remember her taking my hand in hers, as bold as brass, “I think you should stay here in my bed tonight...if it pleases you.”

I thought I had swallowed a stone in the ache in my throat. I spoke, “Yes.”

All I saw was the endless blue of the sky in her eyes and the sound of her voice saying, “We will find the way together.”

Time leaves us quickly it rushing like water from the Giant’s Lance disappearing before it hits the ground. I never knew how little time we would have. 

A moon ago, I fled the Motherhouse before her body was cold. I was not crying. There was no time. Marq, my brother, the heir to Redfort had come to collect me. Jeyne, always so fearless and wise, sent me away. She knew she was leaving, too sick to recover. “You must go. If Eldric finds you here, he will kill you and I could not bear to think of the harm that might befall you. Jess, leave while there is time...” 

“I won’t go!”

I did not leave until her hand went loose in my hand. 

Now, I sit in my room and watch the clouds pass, looking at the sky, so blue, wondering what a life has passed from this world, wondering who Marq will marry me off to, wonder what my life will hold now that the unthinkable has happened and she is gone.

Regardless, one thing remains, like the blue of the sky, I once loved a woman who looked at me like I was the best thing she had ever seen, and she had seen a great many things.


End file.
